


[SD/JD]热量

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: “没人再喜欢你，没人会真正爱上你，”父亲说道，舔舐着他的脊背，“你只是个被我操坏的小东西，你自己也不会接受任何人爱上你。”“我喜欢你，Dean。你知道，”Sam低下头，但是伸手抓住了他的衣角，似乎怕他跑掉。那么的小心翼翼。“我喜欢你，不是兄弟间的那种喜欢。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[SD/JD]热量

*

Sam结束的时候喜欢发出野兽般的声音，他微凉的精液凶猛的灌入Dean的内，然后脱力一般倒在了Dean的身上。  
Dean觉得这一点都不好玩儿，一点都不。  
不用说他弟弟野人般的体型，就算他的肌肉都能钢铁般硌得她生疼；不用说他弟弟易出汗的体质，只要两句话的功夫汗水就瀑布般流过他健壮的胸肌；不用说他们现在正在狭小的沙发上，黏黏糊糊的腻在一起。  
就提一提这破旧的汽车旅馆发出噪音的老旧空调，还有外面疯了一样的夏日蝉鸣。  
夏天到了，毫无预兆的，比他妈跑的最快的温迪戈还婊子。  
“滚起来，”Dean嘟囔着，试着推一推他身上散发着巨大热量的肉体。毛茸茸的脑袋抬起来，汗水打湿了蓬松的刘海，这让他弟弟的Puppy eyes并没有之前那么有威力。  
也可能是因为Dean已经热的视线模糊了。  
Dean动了动，想让他弟弟快点起来，他现在全身上下从里到外都是黏糊糊的，他现在分外后悔答应Sam这种消磨时间的运动。  
“Dean……”Sam又把毛茸茸的脑袋埋到Dean的颈间，这让Dean几乎要伸手打人了，而且他非常惊恐地发现他弟弟埋在他体内的阴茎又大了起来。  
该死，这家伙不觉得热吗？？  
“滚开，滚下去！”Dean用力把他弟弟推到沙发下面，不去看他弟弟受伤的眼神，然后直起酸软的腰向浴室走去。他能感受到黏糊糊的精液顺着他的大腿向下流淌，一定即恶心又色情。  
他僵住了，继而继续移动脚步。  
打开淋雨，让冷水冲遍他的全身。Dean闭上眼睛，告诉自己不要去想。

*

他被拥在怀里，就算这样他也冷得发抖。  
臂膀城墙般的将他圈在其中，双手铁钳般钳在他的肩膀，他的头微仰着被按在什么人的颈窝，张开嘴发出的声音还不如划过脸颊的泪水清晰。  
他的体内，是发热至滚烫的凶器。  
“疼……”他喃喃着，“太疼了……停下……”  
没有回应，他被掌控者抬起，然后又狠狠按下。肉刃劈开紧致的甬道，Dean发出沙哑的尖叫，他的手指紧紧抓着行凶者的衣服。  
大手转移到他的臀部，将他打开的更大。他的头无力地垂在坚硬的臂膀上，曾以为会为他遮风挡雨不让他受到伤害的臂膀散发着让人熟系的气味和热量。  
“Dean……”他的父亲在他耳边说，“你真是太……”  
“啊！”另一声尖叫打断了John的话语。Dean开始抽噎，他想挣扎，但是却被牢牢固定。现在他的腿无意识的大张着，坐在他父亲的阴茎上，他不知道一切是怎么发生的，他只是放学回来，甚至史无前例的写完了作业，然后打算洗个澡赶紧钻进被窝。俄亥俄的冬天冷得让人发抖，破旧的汽车旅馆并没有足够的暖气。  
他需要温暖，不是以这种方式。  
父亲的汗水擦在他的身上，他感觉粘湿而冰冷，他发着抖，牙齿咬进父亲的肩膀，把羞耻的声音混着汗水一并吞咽下去。  
他闭着眼睛浑浑噩噩的想，他还没吃完父亲买回来的派。

“去洗干净。”父亲命令道，似乎只是命令他去拿来一把枪或潜进吸血鬼的巢穴什么的。  
“Yes sir。”他几乎是无意识的回答。他试着直起腰，腿探下床却似乎接触不到地板。等到他终于颤颤巍巍的站起来，他面向他的父亲，在想自己为什么这么听话。  
他为什么这么听话？  
“Dad……”他站在漆黑冰冷的房间里，唯一的光源就是窗外微凉的月光。他不可抑制的发着抖，张张嘴却问不出那句为什么。  
为什么？  
他的父亲隐藏在房间的阴影里，看不清表情，像一尊冰冷的冰冷的雕像。他的轮廓那么强大，一瞬间Dean觉得他像某种不可触摸的神祇。  
他看着他。  
他也看着他。  
于是他转过身，颤抖的向浴室走去。精液混着血从难以启齿的地方留下，流过他大腿颤抖的肌肉，他手伸向下面慌乱的擦拭着，他不喜欢这种感觉，他不喜欢，但是不管是什么却从来都是越擦越多，不管是精液还是泪水。

“你会永远记住这种感觉。”

*

“shhh……没事了Dean，他不在这儿，他已经不在这儿了……”  
Sam手忙脚乱的吻着他，他却哭泣的想要逃离。他不知道自己想到了什么，被触及了怎样的底线，在做些什么。他的头脑一片混乱，从他弟弟的阴茎头部进入他的体内开始。  
可是他明明心甘情愿。  
“shhh……”Sam还在安慰着他，Sam紧紧搂着他，Sam坚硬的肌肉紧贴着他，似乎他是想用自己的体温平息Dean的情绪，却不知为何臂膀的触感那样的熟悉。  
冰冷的夜晚，俄亥俄的汽车旅馆，月光无法填满黑暗。  
“放，放开我！”Dean大声尖叫，Sam终于醒悟过来放开了手，然后赶紧爬下床，站在床边紧张的看着他。  
Dean胸膛起伏着，眼神空洞的望着天花板。他的情绪渐渐平息下来。  
“其实我们不用现在做这个，”Sam站在旁边犹豫的伸出手触碰Dean，为了让他安心，Dean反过来握紧他的手。  
“没事，”Dean说，烦躁的抹了把脸，“我只是……只是需要时间来适应。”  
“Dean，”这次Sam爬上了床，慢慢的搂住Dean，这次他没有挣扎。两个人静静地躺了一会儿，Sam小声说，“Dean，他已经死了。”  
“我知道。”Dean说。

*  
“脱下裤子。”John的声音冰冷的响起。  
Dean难以置信的睁大了眼睛，他们在一间破旧的小屋里，脚下还有狼人的尸体。  
“Dad……”Dean吞咽了一下，转过身看着他的父亲逐渐接近。  
“这里不行……如果你……我们回去再……”  
Dean颤抖着感觉到自己裤子落到脚踝的声音。冷风让他竖起身上所有的刺，却被粗粝的手掌一根根抚平。  
“分开腿。”John说，粗糙的手指探进衣服玩弄柔软的乳尖。  
Dean被按着趴在肮脏的桌子上，他惊恐地发现自己的眼前有一把枪。  
他最喜欢的那一把。  
“自己扩张，”John说，手指慢慢抚摸那把枪。“我要把这个插进去。”

*

“他怎么能这样对你？他怎么能？？”  
Sam暴躁的走来走去，掀翻了一张桌子，然后坐到床上双手捂住脸。  
Dean坐在另一张床上冷冷的看着他。  
他不想这样，他比谁都想这个秘密永远烂在地狱的最深处。但是这个寒冷的冬天可能让他想起某些黑暗的场景。梦境不受他控制，梦呓也不受他控制。  
他在被Sam摇醒的时候吃惊的张大了眼，虽然他知道自己眼角一定有泪痕。  
“现在你知道了，”Dean语气平平地说。他也已经厌倦了Sam一次又一次的暗示或者求爱，他的弟弟精力旺盛的就像青春期的小狗，迫不及待付出一切又迫不及待受到回应。  
Dean不可能给他回应。不能是他，不能是他的弟弟。  
“没错，我就是这么脏，Dad已经很多年前就把我操遍了。”Dean说着，尽量挑着让他心脏最疼的最肮脏的词语，“我之前说我是直的，那是骗你的。你现在知道了你哥哥真实面目了吧？是不是不太符合你的青春期幻想？”  
回应他的是突如其来的坚实的拥抱。  
他被瞬间埋葬在他弟弟的体温里。他弟弟那么热，那么暖。从小就是，小时候只要和他弟弟一起睡，就似乎抱着一个人体暖炉，再也不害怕旅馆寒冷的夜。  
“不要这么说自己，”Sam紧紧搂着他，“这不是你拒绝我的理由Dean，当然这也不是我拒绝你的理由，事实上我永远不会拒绝你。”  
“我会治好你。”

*

“你以为还会有人喜欢你吗？还会有人接受你？”  
John粗大的手指埋在Dean的体内，恶意的戳弄着。Dean透过口枷发出一丝颤抖的呻吟。  
他的手绑在背后放松又收紧。  
“没人再喜欢你，没人会真正爱上你，”父亲说道，舔舐着他的脊背，“你只是个被我操坏的小东西，你自己也不会接受任何人爱上你。”  
Dean闭上眼睛，泪水滚烫的划过脸颊。  
“所以不要想着逃离，永远不要。”

*

“我喜欢你，”他的弟弟站在他的面前这样说。软软的妹妹头刘海贴在他的前额，让他看起来那么无害。  
他小鹿一半湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，眼睛里只有他。  
“我喜欢你，Dean。你知道，”Sam低下头，但是伸手抓住了他的衣角，似乎怕他跑掉。  
那么的小心翼翼。  
“我喜欢你，不是兄弟间的那种喜欢。”

*

冰冷的医院，Dean躺在病床上，他刚刚从昏迷中醒来，还没彻底搞清除究竟发生了什么。  
父亲坐在他的床边，看着他，然后支开Sam去买咖啡。  
Dean看着Sam离开的脚步逐渐僵住了身体。  
这是他多年培养出来的本能反应，只要是和父亲单独同处一室，他浑身肌肉就紧张的一触待发。就算上一次父亲那样对他已经是他一年前无缘无故消失之前的事了。  
父亲的手伸向他，他难以自控的瑟缩起来。  
“Dad……”他艰难的吞咽，想说点什么解除现在的气氛，但是父亲钳住了他的后颈，就像他无数次做的那样。  
父亲开始吻他，轻柔的，但是还是吻他。Dean开始抗拒，但是他没有力气，最后还是顺从的张开了嘴。  
他的喉咙发出悲哀的呜呜声。  
父亲吻到他头晕目眩几乎缺氧窒息。结束之后他气喘吁吁靠着床头，闭着眼睛，然后感觉到他父亲轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
为什么？为什么这个时候还要做这个？  
他咽下他从来都问不出口的为什么。第一个夜晚问不出口，接下来千千万万次仍然问不出口。  
他看着父亲的眼睛，也是那样的绿，然后感受到父亲的唇贴到了他的耳畔。  
他颤抖着听着他父亲在他耳边说着从来没说过的话。

Dean，我爱你。

*

“现在宣布，死亡时间，10：41”

*

纷乱的思绪多少冷水都理不清。  
但他从浴室走出来，看到他弟弟还坐在地板上。  
空调还是嗡嗡的运转着，却只能发出和它噪音成反比的冷气。他的弟弟看起来还是黏糊糊湿哒哒的，流下的汗水勾勒着他健美的胸肌。  
Sam榛绿色的眼睛，看着他，他的眼里只有他。  
于是Dean笑着摘下裹在腰际的浴巾，然后走过去钻到他弟弟怀里。  
汗水黏黏的粘在他刚刚洗干净的皮肤上，Sam的热度再一次包裹住了他。他的身上立刻渗出汗水，但是窗外的微风掀动窗帘吹进来，这时候Dean才意识到Sam把窗打开了。  
Dean抬了抬自己的腰，与Sam分开一小段空隙，窗外缓慢涌进的微风吹过那块儿被汗水浸湿的皮肤，带来了一丝短暂凉意。他能闻到空气中被炙烤过后的车油的香气，比以往更加浓重湿润，和Sam的味道混合在一起，让他莫名想起某一部深夜看的老电影。  
“夏天快过去吧。”Dean嘟囔着。  
Sam搂紧了他，像他一贯做的那样。他亲吻着他的头顶。  
“你说什么？”他听见Sam含糊的问。  
“没什么，”Dean笑了，“夏天才刚刚开始。”

END


End file.
